List of Summons Who Servers are Not Named After (M-Z)
Category:Servers See Also: List of Summons Who Servers are Not Named After (A-L) This is a reference list of all Summons from the Final Fantasy series (before the release of FFXI) whose names were not used on Servers. It provides the History in the FF Series entries for each of these Summons so that every Summon in the FF series up to FFXI's release has a profile that can be read whether a server is named after them or not. It also serves as a data pool should any new servers be created, which would have names drawn from among the ranks of these Summons, and also exists should any readers be interested in the complete history of Summons in the FF Series and which ones were left out. Summons who were Totema in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance or from Final Fantasy XII are not included here. Madeen/Maduin Maduin (FFVI), Madeen (FFIX) By whatever name he has had, this uncommon Summon in the Final Fantasy series had his appearance and attack has varied. He appeared only In Final Fantasy VI, IX, being a Non-Elemental Summon in one and the Holy (Light)-Element Summon in the other. He appeared as a muscular humanoid figure with silvery-purple hair, horns, pointed ears, and clawed feet, wearing a red cloth around his waist (FFVI) or as a beige colored beast with green-brown fur on its chest, with 2 long furry bangs extending to its knees, as well as having purple bat wings and a wolf-like face (FFIX). In FFVI, he attacked by emitting a purple light over the battlefield. In FFIX, he attacked by ensnaring enemies in a sphere of light. Madeen was also a Summon in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. There it dealt Holy-element damage. In both games, this Summon was fairly important. In FFVI, he was the father of the heroine Terra, having mated with the human woman, Madonna to form a human-Esper hybrid. In FFIX, he was an Eidolon who disguised itself as Mog, a small Moogle which could shrink down and fit inside one of Eiko's pockets. It accompanied her for the purpose of protecting her since she was the last known member of the Summoner Tribe (Princess Garnet, actually a Summoner girl named Sarah, was also a Summoner, though it was not known she was an impostor adopted to take the place of the actual young princess who had died). * In FFVI, it was one of the test tubes suspended in a water-filled tube in the Magitek Research Facility in Vector. Along with its fellow Espers, it chose to convert itself into Magicite so that its power may assist the heroes rather than be subjected to more experimentation by the Empire. * In FFIX, it was an Eidolon (Summons) imbedded in the Ribbon. It disguised itself as Mog, a small Moogle to protect Eiko. It revealed itself when Eiko was imprisoned in Mount Gulug, with Kuja's forces trying to forcefully extract her Eidolons. Moves: "Chaos Wing"- deals Non-elemental damage to all enemies (FF6) "Terra Homing"- deals Holy-element damage to all enemies (FF9) Attributes: Final Fantasy VI Offers Magic+1 Level Up Bonus Teaches Fire 2, Ice 2, Bolt 2 * In FF9, Madeen's attack strength was dependant on Eiko's Level. For reference, the Ribbon also taught Eiko the Guardian Mog trait, and it also taught all characters the Ability Up trait (increases AP earned from battles). Magus Sisters The Magus Sisters were the ultimate Summon from Final Fantasy X, dealing Non-Elemental damage. They were three humanoid sisters wearing insect-themed armor who could perform a wide variety of magical moves as well as special attacks. They were one of the Secret Aeons in FFX. Though they were 3 separate beings, they were counted as only 1 Aeon (Summon). Sandy (the tall one) wore a red and pale green suit and a pale green helmet with big red bug eyes and red antennae. She also had long, narrow wings hanging from her lower back to down near her feet. Her outfit design is modelled off of the grasshopper. Cindy (the fat one) wore dark gray metal plated armor with gold trim and a helmet with black bug eyes and metal antennae. The armor also had a red and black rounded shell. Her outfit design is modelled off of the ladybug. Mindy (the short one) wore an orange & beige suit. She had insect wings which allowed her to hover. She wore a golden yellow helmet with blue bug eyes and brown, arching antennae, as well as orange and black striped bangs, and had a orange and black striped thorax attached to her lower back. Her outfit design is modelled off of the bee. Their grand attack transported the enemy into a black, blue, and brown space-like setting. The three sisters would become the center of three blue energy crystals which caused a sphere of pink energy with pink, blue, and orange bands of hexagonal shapes swirling around it to envelop the enemy. Then, a pyramid of white energy forms around that sphere. The sisters, now out of the energy crystals are encased in green spheres of energy lying outside the pyramid equidistant from each other. They cause the pyramid and sphere to shatter as they are once again encased in the blue energy crystals, causing a gigantic explosion of white and primatic light. They were inspired by the Magus Sisters (Sandy, Cindy, Mindy) from Final Fantasy IV, who were three sisters who assisted Barbariccia (Valvalis), the Emperor (Fiend) of Wind and fought Cecil and co. in the Tower of Zot. Though they did not have an insectoid theme, they had their same physical characteristics (e.g. Sandy- tall, Cindy- fat, Mindy- short). They had a move called Delta Hit, which could only be performed when all 3 were alive, which would inflict Petrify status on one member of the party. Other boss trios in the FF series have also had Delta Hit as a move, the Three Pigs (Triton, Nereid, Phobos) in the Great Sea Trench in Final Fantasy V, and the Three Stooges (Larry, Curly, Moe) in Cyan's Dream in Final Fantasy VI. * In FFX, they are a Fayth (petrified inhabitant of Zanarkand) located in Remiem Temple in the Calm Lands. They were originally 3 young women, one with brown hair wearing a purple, yellow, and black outfit with a blue headcloth, one with brown hair wearing a blue outfit, and one with black hair styled like the common depiction of young Native American women in early Colonial history wearing a light green top with brown pants and an exposed midriff (all of them are about the same height and weight, much unlike the Magus Sisters). They can only be obtained if the player has already obtained Anima & Yojimbo. Belgemine, summoning every aeon in sequence from Valefor to Bahamut, as well as Anima & Yojimbo, must be defeated at Remiem Temple. This battle only becomes accessible when the key items Flower Scepter (obtained by defeating Belgemine's Bahamut) and Blossom Crown (obtained by unlocking the Area Creation for Mt. Gagazet/Gagazet Cavern/Zanarkand Ruins, Catoblepas, at the Monster Arena) are in the party's possession. Remiem Temple was apparently once a stop along the Summoner's pilgrimage in the Yevon religion, however after the first major battle with Sin on the Calm lands, it was abandoned. It was not clear if the Magus Sisters were always the Fayth there or if they were moved there after Yojimbo's Fayth was stolen and secluded in a nearby cave. Regardless, the Magus Sisters were not one of the Fayths on the "official" pilgrimage in the present time. Moves: "Delta Attack"- deals 6 hits of extreme Non-elemental damage to all enemies (FF10) Overdrive can only be used if all 3 sisters are alive it is counted as only 1 hit in the International version "Razzia"- Sandy's special attack. Damages 1 enemy. Attack is 21/16 normal attack power "Camisade"- Cindy's special attack. Damages 1 enemy. Attack is 21/16 normal attack power "Passado"- Mindy's special attack. Deals 15 hits to 1 enemy. Each attack is 1/8 normal attack power "taking a break..."- one, two, or all of the sisters decide not to follow the guideline command and do nothing for a turn [can somebody format this into a table?] Sandy Cindy Mindy Cure Cure Fira Cura Cura Blizzara Curaga Curaga Thundara Haste Life Watera Protect Full-Life Firaga Shell Auto-Life Blizzaga Reflect Firaga Thundaga NulAll unique spell Blizzaga Waterga Thundaga Drain Waterga Osmose Drain Bio Osmose Death Flare Flare Ultima Lancet Pray Doublecast Attributes: They cannot learn any abilities (unlike most Aeons from FFX) Unlike most other Summons, the Magus Sisters could not be directly controlled by the player. They were controlled by the CPU (which fortunately was smart, not stupid like Final Fantasy VI''s Colosseum), but they could be given general guidelines for instruction. These guidelines became the inspiration for ''Final Fantasy XII''s Gambit system. The instructions were: Do what you will (All)- will perform "random" moves (they do have certain behavioral patterns) Fight! (All)- does a regular attack or a special attack ("Razzia", "Camisade", "Passado") Go! Go! (Cindy)- will use damaging magic on the enemies One more time (All)- repeats their previous action... or they use a regular attack or special attack. Excludes "Delta Attack" & "taking a break..." Defense! (Sandy)- uses support or protective magic on themselves Help each other! (Cindy)- uses curative magic on themselves Are you alright? (Mindy)- uses Drain, Osmose, or Lancet on the enemy Dismiss (All)- dismisses them Combine powers! (All)- Only appears when all 3 of their Overdrive gauges are full. Allows them to use "Delta Attack" How they behave to these commands depends on a hidden Motivation stat. It can range from 0-100 for each sister and is reset at the start of every battle to a default of 50 for each. * In FF10, they can already exceed the 9999 damage limit without the need for unlocking a Celestial Weapon. MindFlayer/ Mage '''MindFlayer' (FFIV JP), Mage (FFIV EN) The MindFlayer/Mage has been a recurring enemy in the Final Fantasy series, though under varying names. In the original Final Fantasy, there were 2 enemies, one named Wizard, who was a powerful enemy early on, the other named Sorcerer, known for having physical attacks with Additional Effect: Death. They appeared as enemies in Final Fantasy IV, IX as well. It was a orange squid wearing white robes and wielding a staff which would usually attack the party with a Paralysis status-afflicting attack. In Final Fantasy IV, they were located in Cave Magnes, a magnetic cave which prevented the party from wearing metallic gear or wielding metallic weapons in the cave. They were one of the few Summons who were also a standard enemy. * In FFIV, MindFlayer (or Mage) was a Summon spell dropped as an item from MindFlayers (Mages) in Cave Magnes. There were slim odds of it dropping. Moves: "Mind Blast"- Non-elemental attack + Paralyze & HP Leak status inflicted on 1 enemy (FF4) Attributes: N/A MiniMog/Moogle MiniMog (FFVIII), Moogle (FFT) The Moogle has been a Summon in Final Fantasy VIII as well as Final Fantasy Tactics. It has looked like any other Moogle except it would dance in a small black stage with multiple colored lights on it. It also lacked the little antenna with a colored ball on it like all other Moogles were shown with. It has always been involved in a healing capacity, either healing the party (FFT) or HP to GFs (Summons) (FF8). It was classified as a Demi-GF in FFVIII, though unlike the others, who appeared randomly or through use of an item, MiniMog could only appear when the MiniMog Command was assigned to a character. Final Fantasy Tactics also had a Summon named Moogle who was a weak summon who restored some HP. A Moogle, Mog, was also part of a Summon duo in Final Fantasy VII, Choco/Mog. See Chocobo (Server) for more information. * In FFVIII, MiniMog was a Demi-GF who could appear via the MiniMog Command. The Command could only be taught by Mog's Amulet, an item found only in the Pocketstation mini-game accompanying FFVIII, Chocobo World. Moves: "Mog's Dance"- restores 1500HP to all currently active (i.e. being summoned) GFs. Each use costs the party (Party's Avg. LV x 100) Gil (FF8) "Moogle"- restored some HP to all allies (FFT) Attributes: N/A Mist The Mist Dragon was a Summon which appeared only in Final Fantasy IV. It appeared as a pinkish-white upper-half of a dragon made entirely out of mist. It had wings, spines along its neck and pale green eyes. It would blast the enemies with a spray of water drops, dealing Non-elemental damage. It was initially summoned by Rydia's mother in the Cave of Mist to defend her village, the Village of Mist, from the party dispatched by the Kingdom of Baron, Cecil & Kain, who were carrying a mystery package (which was actually a group of Bombs. When Cecil & Kain slayed the dragon, they unwittingly killed her mother (to kill a Summon causes the Summoner to die). Rydia would eventually gain the ability to summon the Mist Dragon. * In FFIV, the Mist Dragon was a Summon obtained by Rydia after she matured in the Town of Summoned Monsters in a remote part of the Underground. Moves: "Mist Breath"- Non-elemental attack on all enemies (FF4) Attributes: N/A Moomba Moombas were small red furry creatures which appeared in Final Fantasy VIII. One of them was a Demi-GF, a Summon which could be called upon use of an item. The item, Friendship, could only be obtained in the PocketStation mini-game accompanying FFVIII, Chocobo World. Each time the player wanted to summon them, this item would have to be used. In general, Moombas were friendly creatures who inhabited many parts of the world and were apparently the evolved form of the stranged yellow-skinned, long-fingered Shumi Tribe. * In FFVIII, they were summoned when an item obtained in the PocketStation mini-game, Chocobo World, Friendship was used in battle. Moves: "MoombaMoomba"- lowers 1 enemy's HP to 1. If monster's HP exceeds 10,000, deals 9999 damage (FF8) Attributes: N/A Neo Bahamut Neo Bahamut was the 2nd strongest of the 3 Bahamut Summons in Final Fantasy VII. Its signature move was "Giga Flare". It was obtained in the Whirlwind Maze. See Bahamut (Server) for more information. Phantom Phantom was a status-afflicting/endowing Summon which appeared only in Final Fantasy VI. It was a pale green, red eyed classical ghost (humanoid figure in robes, no visible face) which made all allies invisible. * In FFVI, it was one of the test tubes suspended in a water-filled tube in the Magitek Research Facility in Vector. Along with its fellow Espers, it chose to convert itself into Magicite so that its power may assist the heroes rather than be subjected to more experimentation by the Empire. Moves: "Fader"- endows Clear status on all allies (FF6) Attributes: Final Fantasy VI Offers MP+10% Level Up Bonus Teaches Berserk, Vanish, Demi, Fire Quetzali/Palidor Quetzali (FFVI JP), Palidor [EN) Quetzali was a Summon who made only one appearance in the Final Fantasy series, Final Fantasy VI. It was a purple-white & green bird with a long narrow beak and some red & yellow plumage. It was a unique Summon in that it did not perform a physical attack, magical attack, nor a status affliction or endowment, it performed a Command function: Jump. It would pick the party up off the battlefield and make them all perform a Jump command attack on the enemy. * In FFVI, its Magicite (remains of an Esper) washed ashore on Solitary Island in the southern oceans in the World of Ruins (after the island is revisited when in possession of the Falcon dirigible). Moves: "Sonic Dive"- makes all allies perform Jump command for 1 round (FF6) Attributes: Final Fantasy VI Offers no Level Up Bonus Teaches Haste, Haste 2, Slow, Slow 2, Float Raiden Raiden appeared only in Final Fantasy VI. Raiden appeared as a figure in gray and purple armor with a midnight blue cape atop a gray and dark blue horse. He wielded a katana like blade and had no shield. His helmet is now a purple, bullet shaped helmet with eye holes and horns. His helmet, armor, and blade look different from that of Odin. Raiden was in fact an upgraded Odin. Odin was an Esper who was petrified in a castle defending it and its queen from an attack (presumably by an Esper from a rival Goddess' faction). He was petrified by a cloaked sorcerer. The queen was also petrified. When Odin's statue is visited 1000 years later, it transforms into Magicite (the remains of an Esper). When the queen's tears touches his remains, he is transformed from Odin into Raiden. This transformation improves the odds of his instant-death attack succeeding. Oddly enough, his handedness switches from Left (Odin) to Right (Raiden) in the transformation (Left/Right relative to the standard battle formation: party on the right, enemies on the left). * In FFVI, Raiden is obtained by taking the Odin Magicite to the statue of the Queen in a hidden part of the Ancient Castle deep underground. Touching the statue will cause it to shed tears. Those tears will transform the Odin Magicite into the Raiden Magicite. Moves: "True Edge" (6J), "Turf Edge" (6E)- instant-death attack on all enemies odds of success than Odin (FF6) Edge was a laughable mistranslation of True Edge, similar to Tough Ring being rendered Touph Ring in the English translation of FFVII Attributes: Final Fantasy VI Offers Power+2 Level Up Bonus Teaches Quick Salamander Salamander was a Summon who only appeared in Final Fantasy Tactic''s. There it was a second Fire-element Summon, stronger than Ifrit. Salamander appeared as a fiery lizard creature. Moves: "Salamander"- dealt stronger Fire-element damage (FFT) Attributes: N/A Tonberry Tonberry was one of the most common, recognizable enemies in the ''Final Fantasy series, but as a Summon, it appeared only in Final Fantasy VIII. The enemy, Tonberry, first appeared in Final Fantasy V as an enemy located in Istory Falls, a cave filled with running water behind a giant waterfall on World-3 (the original world). This enemy had incredibly high HP for a conventional enemy and would slowly walk towards the enemy before stabbing them, dealing critical or fatal damage. It would then go back to its starting position and repeat the process. In FFVI, it appeared (named Pug) in Umaro's Cave. There were 2 other Tonberries in this game, Pugs (a Monster-in-a-Box located in Narshe Mines of the World of Ruins) and Master Pug (a blue Tonberry with a dark red cloak, appearing as a Monster-in-a-Box in the cave passages to the Ancient Castle). FFVII had a Master Tonberry as well, located in the Northern Crater (the regular Tonberry appeared only in the Battle Square at Gold Saucer. It was intended to be an enemy in the Whirlwind Maze, but the programmers forgot to make it active there). In FFVIII, Tonberries appeared in the Centra Ruins. In FFIX, they appeared in Ipsen's Castle. In FFX, they appeared in the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth, with the Master Tonberry appearing in the Omega Ruins. Final Fantasy VIII had some optional summons based on enemies, Cactuar & Tonberry. Summons have generally depicted unique entities, not enemies which could be called up. Enemies as Summons was only depicted previously in Final Fantasy IV, where Goblin/Imp, Bomb, Cockatrice, and MindFlayer/Mage could be summoned. A small green tonberry with globular yellow eyes, and a canvas like cloak emerges from a hole in the ground and walks, holding a meat cleaver in its right hand and a lantern in its left hand, towards the enemy. A small water drop appears by the enemy (a graphical depiction in Japanese anime of fear or nervousness). The Tonberry then stabs the enemy with a word bubble with "Doink" in it appearing over the Tonberry. * In FF8, it could be obtained by defeating Tonberry King in the Centra Ruins. Tonberry King would appear at the end of battle after defeating ~20 Tonberrys in Centra Ruins. Moves: "Chef's Knife"- deals Non-elemental damage to 1 enemy (FF8) Attributes: Final Fantasy VIII Stat Junction: N/A Command Junction: Magic, GF, Draw, Item, LV Down, LV Up Character Ability: Eva+30%, Luck+50%, Initiative, Move-HP Up, Auto-Potion Party Ability: N/A GF Ability: SumMag+10%,20%,30%, GFHP+10%,20%,30%, Boost Refine Ability: Haggle, Sell High, Familiar, Call Shop Compatibility Item: Chef's Knife GF Rival: None (slightly lowers compatibility with the other 15 GFs) Compatibility-Boosting Magic Spells: None Compatibility-Lowering Magic Spells: None Valigarmander/Tritoch Valigarmander (FFVI JP), Tritoch (FFVI EN) Valigarmander was a Summon who made only a single appearance in the Final Fantasy series, Final Fantasy VI. It was one of the few Multi-Elemental Summons depicted. It was a multi-colored cross between a dragon and a bird, it has olive green, white, red, and blue plumage, gold, green, red, and blue scales, a long feathery tail, a scaly belly, 4 green clawed limbs, giant feathery wings, a beak, a forked, snake-like tongue, and a gold crest atop its head. It was associated with 3 elements: Fire, Ice, and Thunder. Its attack resembled a cold wave with lightning surging around and fireballs exploding within it. * In FFVI, Valigarmander was frozen intact in a block of ice which was uncovered in the mountains north of Narshe at the beginning of the game. Its discovery led to the Empire deploying 2 soldiers, Wedge & Vicks, as well as a slave, Terra. It vaporized Wedge & Vicks. Later, it would be thawed and fought by the heroes, who killed it, reducing it to Magicite which could be used. Moves: "Tri-Dazer"- deals Fire/Ice/Thunder-element damage to all enemies. If an enemy absorbs any 1 of the elements however, the entire attack will heal them (FF6) Attributes: Final Fantasy VI Offers Magic+2 Level Up Bonus Teaches Fire 3, Ice 3, Bolt 3 Yojimbo Yojimbo is an Aeon (Summon) from Final Fantasy X. He was 1 of 3 Secret Aeons. Unlike most Aeons, he was not directly controllable and could not learn new spells or abilities. He was a physical-attack Summon who had an unblockable instant-death attack (similar to Odin) which was unblockable by any enemy in the game, from the weakest to the most powerful. He appeared as a figure wearing large, ornate red, purple, orange, and gold robes, a flat hat, and a red, orange, and white mask. He was accompanied by an orange, gold, and purple attack dog resembling the Chinese guardian lions (called Shi), half-lion, half-dog creatures from Chinese mythology. * In FFX, he is a Fayth (petrified inhabitant of Zanarkand) located in the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth in the Calm Lands. He was originally a man wearing a blue and red coat, white pants, and a gray helmet. It was believed his Fayth was stolen out of a temple (which one is not specified) and placed in this cave in order to prevent Summoners from completing their pilgrimage (the thief was probably motivated by the dark truth of the end of a Summoner's journey). Yojimbo was originally one of the stops along a Summoner's pilgrimage in the Yevon religion until the Fayth's theft. Moves: "Zanmato"- unblockable instant-death attack on all enemies (FF10) "Daigoro"- deals a small amount of physical damage to 1 enemy, ignores defense (FF10) "Wakizashi"- deals moderate physical damage to 1 enemy or all enemies, ignores defense (FF10) "Kozuka"- deals a large amount of physical damage to 1 enemy, ignores defense (FF10) Attributes: He cannot learn any abilities (unlike most FFX Aeons). He was uncontrollable, but what action he takes is based on how much Gil you give him for that turn. His is affected by a Compatibility stat, which can range from 0-255 and Motivation, a stat which can range from 0-128 and resets with each turn. If you pay him 0 Gil, he will do no attack and will dismiss himself. His Overdrive (Zanmato) was not selectable, but if he were paid a very high amount of Gil that turn, he would almost always use Zanmato unless the enemy's Zanmato Level (a level between 1-4 which lowers the likelihood of this move being used) is high. * In FF10, when Masamune (Auron's Celestial Weapon) is obtained, its 9999 damage cap is broken. Zodiac Zodiac was a Summon who appeared in Final Fantasy Tactics & Final Fantasy XII. It was the ultimate Summon in both games, though was Non-Elemental in its first appearance and Dark-element in its second appearance. In FFT, it appeared as a strange creature which was hard to look at due to its head being down. It basically looked like a bundle of white demon wings and golden feathered angel wings. In FFXII, like most summons, it had a very exotic appearance. It can be best described as a dark colored fish with a face mask, a mouth full of teeth, long antennae, resting in an ornate dark gray & midnight blue omega-shaped stone. In FFT, it had to be obtained from Elidibs, the elusive 13th Lucavi demon (possessor of the Serpentarius Zodiac Stone) found in the Deep Dungeon. He appeared as a muscular man with a green bandanna holding a giant python. He could summon Zodiac, the ultimate Summon of FFT. The only means of obtaining Zodiac was from that battle. Moves: "Zodiac"- dealt very powerful Non-Elemental damage to all enemies (FFT) Attributes: N/A Zone Seeker/ZoneSeek Zone Seeker (FFVI JP), ZoneSeek (FFVI EN) Zone Seeker was a Summon who made only one appearance in the Final Fantasy series, Final Fantasy VI. He was a status-afflicting/endowing Summon, casting Shell on all allies. It had a strange appearance, being a brown-toned skeleton with an extremely elongated head, curled horns, red eyes, and a green gemstone in its forehead. It had a black and red cape and the only other parts of its body which were visible were its arms and spinal column. It bathed the battlefield in a variety of colors as a blue shell of energy enveloped the party. * In FFVI, Zone Seeker's Magicite (the remains of an Esper) could be purchased at the Jidoor Auction House for 10,000 Gil in the World of Balance (after the events at Vector for the first time) or the World of Ruin. Moves: "Wall"- endows Shell status on all allies (FF6) Attributes: Final Fantasy VI Offers Magic+2 Level Up Bonus Teaches Rasp, Osmose, Shell Dream Zanarkand This ultra Summon was a gigantic Aeon (Summon) of an entire city and all of its inhabitants in Final Fantasy X. It was constantly summoned by the Fayth on Mount Gagazet (the petrified inhabitants of Zanarkand save for a few who became individual Fayths elsewhere), who had their summoning maintained from ever being terminated or disrupted by the main villain of the game, Yu Yevon, who had been reduced to an instinct-driven mite or scarab beetle of some sort, constantly summoning while it possessed an Aeon to transform into the core of Sin, a gigantic, monstrous, winged whale which was made from pyreflies drawn to Sin's core by powerful gravity magic. Dream Zanarkand resembled the city of Zanarkand at its peak and included all of its inhabitants, including Tidus and Jecht. It could not be obtained. The location of Dream Zanarkand was unknown, but based on its location, it was under the open sky (as opposed to being in a cave or underwater) surrounded by ocean on all sides (unless the sky and the air between the stars and the city was also part of the summoning as was the water stretching to the horizon on all sides), which would suggest it was located on a small island. This island would most likely be in the archipelago in the southwestern oceans of Spira based on where Tidus washes ashore in the beginning of the game. Regardless, it is in a remote location isolated from the rest of the world. And for the sake of completion, Emperor Paramekia is included. All original Beta servers before FFXI's release were named after the main villains from Old School FFs (Final Fantasy I-VI). Emperor Paramekia Emperor Paramekia (Emperor, Paramekia) Emperor Paramekia was the main villain of Final Fantasy II. He was the emperor of the Paramekia Empire, located high in the inaccessible mountains on the eastern side of the planet. He controlled a militant empire which had conquered much of the world and laid waste to any who oppose their rule with giant instruments of war, such as the Warship (a gigantic heavily-armed and armored airship) and the Whirlwind (a towering tornado created by magic). By the time he was slain by the Rebels from Phin, he had destroyed half of all towns and cities on the planet as well as any potential rival kingdoms (such as Kashuon and Dist). The Emperor looked like standard royalty, garbed in purple and gold robes with a cape and scepter. When he resurrected as an undead demon, he resembled a giant floating bust with snakes for hair and what appeared like a mummified face. He had shoulder regalia on and wielded a giant scepter (the 8-bit rendering of it lacks fine resolution. Gi Nattak, the tribal spirit boss from Final Fantasy VII, a 32-bit rendering, depicts a similar floating bust wielding a scepter). The Emperor had monsters assisting his cause while he was alive (e.g. Commander Gotus). It is not clear why he had monsters assisting him or how he acquired the magic to conjure the Whirlwind. His initial goal was to conquer the world, but after resurrecting, he decided to make the world a "living Hell". He led the return of Pandemonium, a phantom demon castle to this world (it had threatened the world at some point in the distant past), or more specifically the Jade Portal, a passage which allows demons and people to move between Pandemonium and the world. Pandemonium and its demonic horde evidently lay in another dimension, Hell. The depiction of Hell though, is quite contrary to popular thought (beneath Pandemonium's brick facade is a crystalline castle, several statues of the Goddess adorn one level, the Emperor floats in a star field, and all demons, including the Emperor, are very susceptible to the Blood Sword which is not supposed to work on Undead or demons since they lack "blood", leading to the question why are such beings hypersensitive to a weapon which is supposed to work well, but not that well, on mortal creatures?). Much about this game and its original story is a mystery due to the lack of answering many of the game's lingering questions.